


「冢迹」受罚的阿多尼斯

by Tannhauser



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Summary: PWP，OOC，小景吃醋结果惹毛了腿哥的故事（。





	「冢迹」受罚的阿多尼斯

手冢国光把迹部景吾扔到家里的沙发上的时候已经近凌晨四点，他心底莫名的烦躁，还掺着点儿怒火中烧，这使得他把迹部丢到沙发上的动作也没怎么收力，虽然他知道这种高档沙发质地是很柔软，不至于会把人磕碰受伤，但下一秒他的心底难免还是泛起了些小小的悔意。

迹部的后背不轻不重地撞上了沙发的靠垫，到底是清醒了三分。他蹙着好看的眉尖，似是有些不舒服一般地轻哼了一声，微微挪了挪身子，抬抬几乎要阖上的眼，看着站在他面前的难得动气的手冢，本就剔透的蓝眼睛沾染了一层氤氲的雾气。

“国光……”

他软乎乎地喊，刚刚灌下去的不少酒精使得他的嗓音有些沙哑，到底不及平常清澈通透，尾音又带了些轻颤，手冢感觉自己的名字被他喊得千回百转，落进耳里竟是带了些诱惑的意味。迹部似乎也意识到有些不对，清了清嗓子，才又开口。

“谁说本大爷要回家了？我还……还可以……”

说罢，迹部努力撑着眼睛，似是不满地嘟嘟嘴，胳膊往沙发扶手处胡乱一撑，半是挣扎着就要站起来，嘴里小声念叨着本大爷的酒呢、还不给本大爷倒酒一类的胡话，全然不顾身边手冢的脸越来越黑。手冢也默不作声，就站在一旁，垂眼看着迹部折腾，他觉得自己心里原本稍微平息下来一点的怒火又有了抬头的趋势。

“……迹部景吾，你闹够了没有？”

在迹部撑着扶手失了力，整个人身子一歪差点跌下沙发的时候，手冢及时伸手搂住了他的腰，把人拉进怀里，然后用极冷的语气连名带姓地喊他，镜片后原本一直暗藏柔情的眼神里现在也浮满了碎冰。平常手冢叫他，都是软着声音单叫他的名，这次带了姓，也是真的气极。

如果迹部的头脑现在稍微清醒一点，他就会知道手冢国光往日里纵然内敛，喜怒不常形于色，现下确实是怒不可遏。

但是，很可惜……

“国光？你还、还记得本大爷啊。”

迹部抬抬眉，笑得灿烂，他伸出指节分明且修长的手指，轻轻按上了手冢的唇，不够清醒的脑子甚至到现在还在努力转着圈地想着要怎么去挑衅手冢。

“你和不二……约完会了吗？啊嗯？”

手冢作为东京警视厅搜查一课有史以来最年轻的管理官，二十五岁便升上了警视阶级，平时的公务有多繁忙自是不必赘述，而日前搜查一课又正因为一众夜间袭击强奸的案件忙得焦头烂额，这一系列相互关联的案子甚至连警视厅上层也高度重视，还专门特聘回了在美国研修的不二周助——目前国内最为出名的犯罪侧写领域的青年学者，来协助手冢国光的破案进程。

全警视厅上上下下都知道手冢国光是个恨不得把自己埋进案子里的工作狂，加上不二周助又是他中学时期的故交，所以下了飞机的不二第一个落脚点便是东京警视厅，倒也不让人意外；手冢和不二分析研讨案情一直到了深夜，也不让人意外；但是如果迹部大少爷因为手冢漏接了他的电话而亲自开着拉风的跑车杀到了警视厅……那情况怕不是就要另当别论了。

不二睁开冰蓝色的眼眸，扫了一眼刚刚被狠狠砸上的玻璃门，暗自感慨了一番不愧是警视厅，连玻璃都是如此耐用，不，耐摔。然后他转而看向一旁的手冢，眼神里赤裸裸地打着一个“小景这明显就是误会了你竟然还不赶紧追上去解释一下”的疑问号。

手冢也听到了那一声巨大的摔门声响，彼时他的手里还握着从档案室刚翻出来的卷宗。待他抬眼的时候，只来得及瞄见玻璃后面映出的那头金发的发尾一闪而过。

“不了。”手冢低低叹了口气，终究是工作胜过了一筹，想着闹别扭的爱人等他忙完再去哄应该也不迟，便用笔敲了敲桌上的笔记纸，“不二，继续推理我们刚刚的犯罪画像吧。”

然后迹部景吾就理所当然地消失了。

说理所当然倒也不甚准确，在手冢眼中更像是孩子般幼稚的赌气行为。他和不二两个人都是研究起案情来会不由自主精神抖擞的性子，二人一直忙到办公室百叶窗的叶缝中都开始透着晨光才决定先放下手头的工作，让长时间高度紧绷的大脑休息休息。等手冢踏出警视厅大楼的时候天边已经泛起了鱼肚白，一旁的不二还拖着行李箱，手冢也没有失了礼节，先是开车把不二送回了他的住处才打着方向盘往自己家开。

“手冢，你就好好和小景解释解释吧。”不二下车前丢了这么一句话给他，如果忽略语气里暗藏的一点欺负幼驯染的幸灾乐祸之意，不二在手冢眼中确实都可以贴上善解人意的这个词语。

“我会的。”手冢也只是如此回他。

然而家中等待他的却是空无一人。

手冢刚一踏进家门就觉得不对劲，这是当时迹部和他一起选中的高层公寓，客厅的落地玻璃几乎和整面墙一样大，现在落地的法兰绒窗帘却安安稳稳地被栓在两旁，晨光像滚动的珍珠毫无遮拦地洒落在光洁的大理石地板上。

一切都看似与往日毫无两样。

然而只有手冢知道，因着迹部长期都是日夜颠倒地处理财阀的各类公务，睡眠不规律造成的最大的后遗症就是他的睡眠极浅，对光的敏感程度也极高，所以迹部每晚睡觉的时候必然是要把家里所有窗帘都拉得死死的。

手冢在家里逛了一圈，果不其然，家中的任何摆设还是当时他离开的模样，迹部是彻夜都没有回来。手冢本来就和不二分析了一整晚的案件，现下更觉得头脑一片空白，迹部难得闹出这种离家出走的戏码，这次怕不是真的生气了。但是手冢却觉得自己更生气，他忽然想起很早以前不二周助就开玩笑似的对他说不要把小景宠坏了。

行，这下看来他是真的把他给宠坏了。

迹部这次是真的赌了气，电话不接短信不回，天知道手冢连一刻钟的觉都没来得及补，就开着车疯了一样地在东京找这位突然失踪的大少爷找了一天有多么着急，闯过的红灯不计其数，甚至其中一次在岔路口差点剐蹭上对面街口拐过来的货车，索性刹车踩得及时。在司机的质问中手冢却还在想着要不要开车回警视厅把迹部的失踪给专门立个案追查。最后就在他觉得自己要么会因为疲劳驾驶死在车祸里，要么因为睡眠不足猝死在驾驶座上的时候，放在副驾的手机却震了一震。

——“您有一条来自忍足侑士先生的短信。”

“他喝了多少？”

手冢一边揽过迹部，单手替他扣上了大衣的纽扣，一边抬眼看着面前的忍足。手冢真的是刚见到迹部就被他气得冒火，迹部浑身上下弥漫的都是刺人的酒气，路都走不稳，他只能半搂着迹部的腰，让他得以借着力靠在自己身上。迹部迷迷糊糊被人拖过来，抱着手冢觉得这个怀抱一如既往的熟悉，索性也就不撒手了，双臂环过手冢的脖颈，把头埋在他的颈窝里使了劲地蹭，金色的碎发蹭的手冢心里都发痒。

忍足用一种“你到底干了什么才会把小景伤成这样”和“我到底为什么非要看着你们秀恩爱”的两者交织的奇特的眼神打量了手冢很久，久到手冢冷着脸刚想转身离开的前一秒钟才开了口。

“嘛，我到的时候已经被灌了三瓶洋酒。”忍足说，带着一脸无奈的歉意耸了耸肩，“说真的，那些人明显是不怀好意。”

手冢听着忍足的话，眉头越锁越死。

“而且小景他……”忍足忽的收起了那一副调侃的模样，神色沉了下来，认真地看着手冢，“如果我没猜错，还被他们灌了Adony……”

“安多尼？”手冢一愣，紧接着警视多年来敏锐的嗅觉使得他下一刻便迅速反应了过来，“那个最近在黑市流传很盛的催情剂……”

忍足神色凝重地点点头。手冢的心里已经开始发毛，他难以想象如若今晚不是忍足恰巧在这间酒吧遇见迹部，替他挡开了那些围在身边的醉汉，又看着他状态实在不对才发短信告诉了手冢地点，后面将会发生什么，手冢还真是不敢去设想。

安多尼，手冢对这个名字再也熟悉不过。前阵子从国外市场流进日本的强力催情剂，名字来源于古希腊神话中俊美异常、足足令阿芙洛狄忒女神都倾心不已的美男子Adonis，阿多尼斯。如此，恰恰说明了它的适用对象——如阿多尼斯一般的俊美的青少年。近日多发的强奸案中，超过半数正是凶手对受害人偷偷下了安多尼之后方才得逞。

想到自己亲自经手的那些刑事案件，手冢国光的脸色便越来越沉，他索性打横抱起已经开始迷迷糊糊的迹部，对忍足道了谢，把人往车后座里一塞，便踩着油门就往家赶。

很好，先前他还能安慰自己迹部的举动只是吃醋之后的孩子气，但是现在，他觉得迹部景吾是真的欠收拾了。

“国光？怎么你还……还不给本大爷倒酒？”

迹部景吾湛蓝的眸子流转着吊顶的灯光，他看着手冢，却嘴角轻翘，一如小猫偷腥得逞之后的模样，似是炫耀自己的酒量，却被朦胧的眼神和脸颊两侧渐渐泛起的酡红而出卖。

手冢到底是气不过他，转身从厨房里倒了杯醒酒茶，压着心中的怒火，把玻璃杯轻轻放在茶几上。迹部还却连看都没看那杯茶一眼，还是直直地望着手冢，撑着沙发的扶手想站起来，结果重心不稳，这次手冢狠了心没有伸手去扶他，就冷着眼看着他整个人从沙发上滑跌在地上。迹部的膝盖磕上了坚硬的大理石，疼得他倒抽了口气，想伸手去揉，结果手腕反而被手冢拉住。

“还没有喝够？”

手冢本来就清冷的声音这下更是冷若冰霜。迹部抬眼看着他，混沌一片的大脑竟鬼使神差地让他点了点头。然后迹部就听见一声冷笑，几乎就像从来不可能从手冢国光喉间滚落出来的冷笑一样。他伏在手冢的腿前，直到带着温热的柔软蹭过了迹部的嘴边，他才被激得稍微清醒了一点，一时间本能地想后退，结果却忘了他的手腕还被手冢死死攥在手里。

“手冢你……本大爷才不要……！”

迹部赌气地撇过脸，他的手腕被手冢捏得生疼，想必已经是青了一圈。其实他以前也不是没有为手冢口交过，但多是他心血来潮。像现在这般，手冢如此强硬地要求，迹部却是第一次见。他的呼吸渐渐急促起来，带了些害怕的眼神躲开了手冢早已经挺立的性器，却又被手冢压着头强行转了过去。

“景吾，你不是还没喝够吗？”

迹部直到现在才明白，往日里一直宠着他的手冢国光这次是真的生气了。迹部跪坐在地上，扶着手冢的膝盖，躲着挨过来的性器，抬眼望着他，眼神湿漉漉的，努力想着事情会不会有转圜的余地，却在对上了手冢凛冽而冷峻的神色之后，半带委屈地垂下了头。

“好、好啦……本大爷帮你就是了……”

迹部犹豫了一下，颤颤巍巍地伸出小巧的舌尖舔过了手冢性器的柱身，和上面凸起的青筋。然后他抬了抬眼，偷瞄了一下手冢，发现手冢还是面无表情地看着他，便撇撇嘴，伸手扶着性器，张开嘴轻轻含住了顶端。迹部能感觉到手冢修长的手指伸入了自己的头发间揉了揉，接着便忽然使了力，几乎是强迫迹部把整个性器都吞入了口中。迹部没反应过来，性器一下便压迫到了咽喉处，呛得他本能地想吐出去，结果头却被手冢死死地压着。

“做错事的坏孩子就该受罚。”手冢冷冷地开口。

迹部的喉咙被顶得难受，性器压迫着小舌，他的生理泪水忍不住吧嗒吧嗒地向下滑，透蓝的眼睛偶尔委屈巴巴地看一眼手冢，整个人反而显得可怜兮兮得不行。舌头也无处可放，只能随意地舔着挤满口腔的性器，结果反而却刺激的嘴里的性器越发涨大。

“咳、咳，呜……嗯……”

手冢的手轻轻扯着迹部的金发，带着他慢慢上上下下地吞吐起来。迹部早就没了抵抗的力气，伏在手冢的腿间，呼吸都被卡的时断时续，没来得及咽下的唾液从嘴角滑下，又滴到手冢没完全褪下的高档西装裤上，喉咙间被挤出的只剩一些破碎的单音节词。

“不、我……嗯……”

手冢垂着眼看着趴在自己腿间的迹部，金发被自己揉得乱糟糟的，一双蓝色的大眼睛流着泪，抬眼望过来的时候实在可怜。手冢在心底悄悄叹了口气，最后压着迹部迫使他深喉，看着他勉强吞吐了几下，便释放在他的嘴里。

“咽下去。”

手冢伸手捏着迹部的下巴，强迫他扬起头，大拇指的指腹轻轻地顶在迹部已经被磨蹭的红肿的嘴唇上。迹部眯着眼瞧着他，没来得及擦掉的泪水又滑了下来，然后手冢看着他的喉结滚动了一下，方才松了手。

迹部扶着手冢的膝，好不容易才喘上气，他用手背狠狠地蹭了蹭嘴，瞪了手冢一眼，还沾着泪的眼神看过去却让手冢觉得里面写满了欲拒还迎。迹部本想站起来，结果膝盖处一酸软，他这次直直地栽进了手冢的怀里，跪趴在沙发上，恰好压到了手冢的身上，鼻尖抵着他的脖颈处，紧贴着小腹的就是手冢还硬挺的火热。

如此姿势，迹部站又站不起来，坐又坐不下去，他撑着沙发，咬着牙看了一眼手冢，眼神便飘忽了起来。手冢看见迹部耳尖已经渐渐泛红，心下了然，一手搂着迹部，挑开衬衫的下底，伸进去揉捏着他的腰，一手拉开迹部的西装裤的拉链，不顾迹部软绵绵的阻挡，手指伸到后穴处，果然隔着内裤就感受到了一丝湿滑的黏腻，这时的迹部已经完全丧失了反抗的力气，几乎整个人都瘫软在他的怀里。

“景吾，这么着急吗？”

手冢故意带了笑意讽刺他，揉了两把迹部的挺翘的臀部。迹部这才察觉出自己的身体和以往情动的时候大不一样，敏感度仿佛被调高了两个档次，手冢单单是触碰到他的肌肤，他都无法控制出自己口中发出软腻的呻吟。

“唔……国、国光，本大爷怎么……”

迹部没来得及说完的话就被手冢的吻堵了回去。手冢揽着他的腰，把人半抱在怀里狠狠地亲吻，同时拉着他站起来就往卧室走去，一路走一路伸手解着迹部身上早已经被揉皱的衬衫和西装裤，期间无数次故意或轻或重地触碰过迹部身上只有他才知道的敏感带。等他把迹部扔到卧室柔软的大床上再欺身压过去的时候，迹部已经浑身赤裸，整个人像是被煮熟的番茄，带着薄汗的白嫩的肌肤泛着浅粉，蓝眼睛里波涛起伏，翻涌的都是情欲，连带着也要吞噬了他一般。

“手冢……本大爷还想……酒……”

迹部景吾现在的脑子几乎被安多尼强力的催情作用搅成了一团杂草，就算这样还知道张着嘴要酒喝。手冢蹙眉，他想起忍足说起他到场的时候迹部已经三瓶洋酒下肚，那之前被灌了多少酒还是个未知数。

“手冢……”

迹部忽地贴了上来，揽过手冢的脖颈，拉着他更贴近自己，歪着头，清澈的蓝眸倒映出了手冢俊逸的眉峰，然后他主动凑过去，贴上了手冢的唇。然而无论他怎么主动地用舌尖挑逗，手冢始终禁闭着唇齿，毫无回应。

“国光，国光……”

迹部觉得自己体内的脏器几乎在燃烧，空虚感从下体开始渐渐地蔓延，一点一点地啃噬进了他的骨髓。迹部难受地想哭，他一边低低喊着手冢的名字，一边吻着手冢的双唇，又伸手拉过他的手，胡乱地往自己胸口上贴，乳尖早就已经挺立，但是手冢虽顺着他的动作，却也没了下文。

“国、国光，你……碰一碰……”

迹部难受得紧，催情剂使得他恨不得自己现在就被人完完全全地操开。手冢国光却冷着眼看着迹部对他示好，这种求着做爱的行为哪里是往常心高气傲的大少爷能干出来的事。这让手冢忍不住想倘若被灌下了安多尼的迹部没有被他捡回家，那么现在又会对着谁献吻，求着谁上他。

单单是想一想，手冢国光就觉得自己会气到罔顾法律，当场掏枪杀人。

“国光……对不起，对不起。”迹部把脸埋到手冢的颈窝里蹭，现在他几乎整个人都缠上了手冢，嘴里悄声道歉，身子却还是忍不住一直往手冢的身上贴。

“为什么道歉？”手冢难得开口了，他完全一副不为情动的模样，狠心地把黏在自己身上的迹部推开，冷冰冰地问，然后制止住迹部再想靠过来的动作。

“唔……我不该、不该挂你的电话，”迹部坐在床上，垂着眼睛不去看他，难过地蹭着床单。二十五岁的人了，同时还是迹部财阀的唯一直系继承者，现在却像个挨训的小孩子一样，努力从自己乱糟糟地大脑中扒拉出手冢生气的缘由，“不该失踪，不该一个人……一个人去酒吧。”

手冢没有说话，就这么看着迹部，眼前的迹部金发乱糟糟翘着，自然比不上往日里打理得一丝不苟，却多了一份孩子气，匀称的身材细细地淌着汗，蓝眼睛偷偷地着看他，配着那一点泪痣，手冢觉得倘若阿多尼斯真出生在现代也不过如此。

迹部却被手冢丝毫不带掩饰的眼神看得心里发毛，他本就在催情剂的作用下被空虚感折腾地难过，手冢又还是冷冷地待他，一下子急得眼泪都涌了上来，他小心翼翼地拉过手冢的手，“国光……”迹部压低了声音开口，垂着眼睛，手指摩挲着他的手背，“求求你……我好难受。”

手冢实在是忍不住了，拉过迹部就把他压倒在床上，将自己的唇贴了上去，轻易便用舌头撬开了迹部的齿关，逗弄着他柔软的舌尖纠缠在一起。两人吻得实在激烈，偶尔牙齿还会轻轻地碰撞到一起，却并不能阻止唇齿的厮磨，反而更像是往熊熊烈火中添进去了一把干柴一般。

手冢欺负够了迹部的唇瓣，转而对着迹部的耳廓吹气，把小巧的耳垂含在嘴里用牙齿轻轻地咬着。迹部现在如此敏感的身体哪能受得了如此刺激，轻轻颤了几下便射了出去，竟然是高潮了。手冢知道安多尼的催情作用有多厉害，倒也没有很惊讶，他一路顺着迹部的脖颈往下吻，使了劲地舔舐啃咬，听着迹部细碎的呻吟，留下一片或深或浅的牙印与吻痕。

“国光，帮帮我……”

迹部的胸尖早已经挺立饱满，在空气中轻颤着，手冢还未来得及挑逗便已经有了些红肿，像是期待着被人采撷的成熟的果实。手冢在他的胸前亲吻，却总是故意避开了乳头处，迹部实在难受，恨不得自己用手去蹂躏一番，结果双手还没来得及碰到便被手冢举着压过了头顶。

“老实点，景吾，不然我现在立马就走。”

手冢沉着嗓音威胁他，迹部只能委屈地点点头，但是胸口的欲望一直得不到纾解，只能拽着床单胡乱地扭着身子。手冢看他实在难受，终于是张嘴含住了一个乳尖，用舌头拨弄吮吸，迹部的呻吟立刻变了调，双手抓着手冢深棕色的发丝，不知是想推开他，还是想把他拉得更近。

“国光，继续……嗯……”

手冢直到嘴中滑过一丝甘甜才发觉不对，他松了口，果不其然看见迹部另一个乳尖也微微流出了些白浊的液体。手冢用舌尖慢慢舔净了迹部流出的乳汁，脸色也阴了下来。这下手冢是彻底明白安多尼能在黑市中如此受追捧、并且被警视厅要求全力封杀的原因了——它能让男性在短时间内剧烈的催情作用下产乳，来以此满足某些人变态的嗜好。手冢觉得自己的头脑一下炸了，这要是迹部被灌了药以后沦落到其他人的手里，他是真的会动手杀人，把对方生吞活剥都不足惜，还要冲着头颅再补上一盒弹夹。

所幸安多尼的催情作用只能维持短短的两三个小时，但就这些时间也足够凶手把一个成年的男性干到昏迷不醒。迹部景吾日常的锻炼量一直高过普通人，所以在被喂了安多尼以后发情的时候倒还是留了些神智，能认得出手冢。手冢看着迹部情动的模样，内心却气得不行，恨不得把这个大少爷操哭，操到迹部发誓再也不会一个人去酒吧为止。

“国光……”迹部此时此刻哪能想到手冢在气什么，他看手冢停下了动作，便主动伸手揽上手冢的脖颈凑上去亲他，声音染上了一丝哭腔，软软糯糯地发出邀请，“国光，我、我的……后面好难受……”

手冢回吻着他，双手撑开迹部的双腿，随意用手指试探了一下，便是泥泞黏湿的一片。他更加使劲地舔咬着迹部的唇瓣，用手扶着性器，也不用手指扩张，就着润滑用的淫液，缓缓地就把自己粗长的性器挤了进去。

迹部浅浅地哀鸣一声，他觉得自己的体内被手冢一寸一寸地撑开，不禁死死地攥紧了床单。疼痛总是有的，但是在安多尼如此强力的催情作用下他反而是觉得满足更多。没抑制住的呜咽和呻吟断断续续地从二人纠缠的舌尖和唇齿中漏了一些出来，手冢听到之后更觉得动情，他怕伤着迹部，到底先是缓慢的抽插。

“景吾，你知道你现在这样简直就像发情的小母猫吗？”

手冢轻轻舔了舔迹部红肿的双唇，侧过去贴着他的耳廓说着逗弄他的荤话。迹部轻哼了一声，转过脸不去看他，结果被捏着脸颊强行转了回来。

“看清楚，迹部景吾。”

手冢琥珀色的眼眸里都是冲天的烈焰。

“看清楚现在是谁在操你。”

说着，手冢就使了劲撞了他一下，迹部哼唧一声，爽得泪花都泛了上来，不待他反应过来，手冢又是带了力气地撞了他一下，迹部受不了，胳膊蹭着床单本能地就想逃离手冢，结果被捏着胯，使劲往下一按，性器整个狠狠插进体内，碾过了敏感点，差点把他操射。

“呜、呜……本大爷……我不……”

迹部现在本就敏感至极的身体哪能受得起如此粗暴的对待，忍不住低低抽泣了起来。手冢温柔地吻去他的泪水，减小了动作的幅度。迹部刚刚还在迷迷糊糊地想着手冢可真好，还特地给他留出了些喘息的时间，下一刻填满后穴的性器却抽了出去，整个人也被手冢拉了起来拖下了床。迹部头脑还昏昏沉沉，摸不清手冢到底要干什么的时候，整个人已经被半抱到了卧室的落地窗前。

“手、手冢，你干什……嗯啊……”

没说完的问句便被呻吟顶替，迹部伸手扶着落地窗的玻璃，看着窗外夜幕下东京的万家灯火，璀璨而又迷人。后入的体位让他看不见手冢的神情，却也似乎更容易发出被顶撞的断断续续的浪叫。可是迹部却挣扎着想逃离窗前，他实在是紧张，后穴吸得更紧，手冢不得不拍拍他的屁股让他放松。

“可惜我们家的公寓实在太高了，没人能看得清景吾现在这幅模样呢。”

手冢故意在他的耳边吐息，然后在迹部的肩胛骨处留着明显的吻痕，迹部平时脸皮就薄，欢爱的时候连多看他一眼都会不好意思，可是手冢今天就是要让这位大少爷好好记住这次的教训。

“……国光，我错了，我不是……嗯……”

迹部现在只想赶紧远离落地窗，他颤抖着声音向手冢求饶，结果却被顶撞得离落地窗更近，挺立的胸尖刚蹭上冰凉的玻璃的时候，迹部哭着又射了出来。

“国光，我好累……”

手冢感觉到迹部身子一软，伸手捞着迹部的腰，把人又拽回了怀里。迹部实在是累极了，他摇着头，金发被汗水打透，贴在额前，后穴里仍旧如初的滚烫挺立让他害怕，大少爷这下是真的不知道怎么办了，只能小声抽噎着向手冢保证发誓，自己以后绝对不会再干出这档子事来让他担心了。

“景吾真乖。”

手冢伸手理了理迹部的金发。

“那就再做最后一次吧。”

“什……嗯啊……不、不行……”

迹部趴在柔软的地毯上，几乎连哭着求饶的力气都要耗尽。手冢伸手压着迹部的后背，看着那一对满是吻痕的蝴蝶骨，极具线条感的腰线，滑嫩挺翘的臀部，上面均匀遍布的一层脂肪因着手冢的撞击而泛着细微且短暂的涟漪。手冢俯下身，落了一个不留痕迹的轻吻在迹部轻颤的后背上。

“景吾，我爱你。”

等迹部景吾再度清醒过来的时候，法兰绒窗帘已经被仔仔细细地拉好，卧室内昏暗得让他分不清到底是一天中的哪个时间段。迹部刚想从床上坐起来，结果稍微一动腰部传来的钝痛便让他倒抽了一口气。正在他咬着牙愤愤地想着手冢国光的时候，卧室的门把手咔哒一声被人从外面拧开，然后迹部就对上了手冢的那双棕褐色的眼睛。

“景吾，吃点东西，你整整睡了一天一夜。”手冢端着一盘三明治和一杯牛奶，走进来放在卧室的床头柜上。

“也不知道是哪个家伙害得本大爷睡了这么久，啊嗯？”迹部用他那双蓝眼睛瞪着手冢，抬抬下巴，挑衅似的勾了勾嘴角，“手冢警官？”

手冢挑挑眉，看来安多尼的药效是彻底过了，现在那只尖牙利爪的小狮子又回来了，“怎么？还要我帮你复习一下吗？”

原本以为自己压过手冢一头的迹部一下就被噎住了，他撇过头，避开手冢的视线，抓过了三明治就开口咬着。三明治一看就是手冢亲自做的，吐司片被微微的烤过，生菜还挂着水，培根和鸡蛋也是被煎得刚刚好。这些年里迹部吃了太多次手冢做过的三明治，现下虽然浑身还是止不住的酸疼，到底心情也是更好了些。

手冢怕他呛着，端着杯子喂他喝了口牛奶，“景吾，一会我要回警视厅了，案件还没处理完。”

“和不二周助一起？”迹部咽下最后一口三明治，斜着眼看他。

“景吾……”

“行了行了，本大爷知道了。”迹部轻哼一声，“我也好久没见不二了，什么时候叫他一起吃个饭吧。”

“那把忍足也喊上吧，”手冢皱着眉，“我正好还要感谢他。”

“凤和宍户过两天恰好也要回东京一趟，”迹部忍受着酸疼，从被子里半支起身子，眼睛亮晶晶地看着手冢，“桦地本来住的就离我们不远。”

“……你不如直接说把当时的冰帝正选都叫来好了。”手冢半是无奈半是认真地揉了揉迹部的头。

“你把青学全叫过来本大爷也没意见。”迹部顺势伏在手冢身上，掰着手指算，“幸村的画廊开在神奈川，也不远。”

“真田反正……也和你一起在东京警视厅。”

“你想喊忍足，就顺便喊上谦也好了。”

“白石最近在忙小说签售会，可能过不久就会回东京……”

“反正财阀旗下的酒店足够多，我们也好久没有聚过了。”迹部笑了，眼里熠熠流光，“四校再合宿一次吧，怎么样国光？”

手冢轻轻吻他。

“好。都听你的”


End file.
